


Honestly

by Daimhin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia is there but takes a backseat, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reader has a vagina, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/pseuds/Daimhin
Summary: Ignis and Gladio take care of you on a weekend afternoon.





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jurassic_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_gal/gifts).



> This is a big thanks to jurassic_gal for being a huge sweetheart and making tier icons for my patreon. <3 It looks so lovely now!  
> It's the first threesome I've ever finished writing, so prepare for some inconsistencies and such.  
> Otherwise, enjoy.  
> (And hey, don’t be mean to me just because it leans a bit more toward Ignis. I wrote it with someone specific in mind, and it’s likely that person wasn’t you. I hope you like it all the same. <3)

Ignis and Gladio were opposite sides of the same coin. You’d gotten to know this well in your years of friendship, and even further when you’d become something more. What had been afternoons together, helping Ignis cook and taking your dog for runs with Gladio, became evenings spent together slowly tearing through the long list of films you’d been wanting to see. It had become, after a heated admittance from Ignis and a playful confession from Gladio, weekends of them sharing your apartment, filling it with life and love.

You reclined in your bedroom now, tablet in hand, sketching the hard, defined ridges of Gladio’s abdomen. A peek up every few moments, eyes tracing his form as he lay on your bed reading a book, you felt that familiar blush burn at your cheeks. You hadn’t been doing this for very long, but he never ceased to impress you, regardless. He looked up from his book, smirking as he caught your lingering gaze.

Returning your eyes to the unfinished sketch, you blushed hotter. It was early afternoon on a weekend, the usual routine in place. He was off duty; they both were. Ignis was out to grab ingredients for dinner, and you’d yet to change out of your pajamas, simply throwing on one of their shirts over a pair of underwear after crawling out of bed earlier in the day. Gladio hadn’t changed for the day either. The only difference was, when he slept, he didn’t wear anything at all.

You put your tablet and pen down, unsure by the look he’d given that you were going to finish it right now. He closed the book, setting it aside and getting out of bed. Your sheets fell from him, hanging off the side and pooling at his feet. Sitting in your favorite chair to draw in, you were reluctant to get up because you knew the moment you did, you were done for.

Gladio stretched his shoulders, his smirk growing into a full smile as you swallowed. He knew what he was doing. His tattoo moved with his skin as he flexed, a low, satisfied grunt coming from somewhere deep in his broad chest. He slowly lowered both arms to his sides, tilting his head at you a little. His eyes met yours, that playful look coming to his face you knew too well.

You were trying your best to keep your gaze above the waist. This had to stop now because Ignis hadn’t gotten back yet. You did things with each of the men, both together and individually, but what Gladio was about to ask for was _always_ done with them together.

As if reading your thoughts, Gladio stepped toward you with his easy smile. “Iggy’ll be back soon. He won’t mind.”

You felt the warmth at your face reach your chest, anticipation building because he was right. Ignis probably wouldn’t mind. “But I mind.” And you really did. You didn’t want to sleep with them apart. Not yet. Relationships took time to build such trust. They chose not to sleep with each other without you, and you didn’t see why your choice had to be any different. Though, there had been times in the past when things had gotten close… Particularly with Ignis…

You brushed those thoughts away. Ignis had more control than Gladio. That’s why those times hadn’t culminated into complete sexual situations. That’s why you were reminding yourself of them being two sides of the same coin. They were both duty bound, honorable, and incredible in every way. But where Ignis was measured, tactful, and patient, Gladio was steadfast, daring, and… impatient.

He looked at you for a moment longer before rolling a casual shrug over his shoulders. “Alright. What you want matters most.”

You watched him return to your bed, reclining back and picking up the book. He rested a hand behind his head, not covering himself with the blanket at all this time. You finally let your eyes wander, noticing that he’d gotten a little hard during the conversation. His length rested on its side, thick and lightly veined, resting against his thigh. Despite what he’d said, his smile remained. He knew exactly what he was doing, and you sqirmed in your seat, heat pooling in your stomach.

The sound of the front door opening was almost a relief. You hopped up from your seat, setting down your tablet and shooting Gladio a meaningful look. Walking through your home, you greeted Ignis with a soft smile. You were tempering yourself because, as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were more like Gladio when it came to patience.

“Have I made you wait long, darling?” he asked, placing the bag of groceries on the counter. As he began to unpack it, he rose a brow at your lack of a response. His eyes traveled over you, lingering on your bare legs before they quickly flicked back up to meet your eyes.

Feeding that warmth that began to build at your apex, you shifted on your feet, your thighs held together as you leaned against the archway between the kitchen and your living space. “We missed you.”

He smiled, forcing himself to look away as he finished unloading the ingredients. “It was hardly an hour.”

You waited until he was finished before you pushed off from the archway and crossed the kitchen. Placing a hand on his arm, you slid your palm down his sleeve, curling your fingers when your hand met his. You tugged at him and took a step back.

He turned to you, following along but feinting a serious look. “We have to prepare dinner.”

You shook your head, biting your lip and leading him out of the kitchen with repressed giggles. This was all Gladio’s fault, but you were okay being an instigator. When you entered your bedroom again, Gladio lay waiting, already stroking himself in slow movements that made you stop in place.

Behind you, Ignis closed the door. “You’re an impatient pair.”

Gladio sat up, reaching out to take your hand. Before letting yourself be drawn onto the bed, you let go of Ignis’ hand and slipped out of your panties. The anticipation was hitting a higher point, and you needed that barrier to be gone. You took Gladio’s hand then, crawling onto the mattress on your knees and turning around on him. You settled between his legs, leaning back against him has he stopped stroking himself to pull you to his chest.

Ignis stood at the foot of the bed, bent to unlace and slip out of his shoes. When he righted himself, he paused, looking between you and Gladio. The muscular arms that held you were hot against your skin. Even hotter was the hard cock that rested at your back, just waiting. You stopped one of Gladio’s hands from slipping under your shirt, holding it there as you looked up at Ignis.

“Undress,” you said, sliding your feet up and bending your knees to give him a little peek at what was hidden under the oversized shirt that hang off you. “Slowly.”

Listening to you, Ignis unbuttoned his shirt without a hurry. He slipped it off, his toned body revealing itself in a gradual movement of the garment over his shoulders and down his arms. His eyes remained on yours, his fingers making easy but unrushed work of his belt next. Gladio’s length at your back twitched, and you fought an overly pleased sound at being able to tease them both this way.

Ignis’ face grew pink from being watched so closely, but he didn’t rush to finish. His thumbs slipped under the waistband of his trousers, and he slid them down his legs, bending as he went but never letting his eyes leave yours. Your teasing smile faltered slightly when he rose to full height, and you saw the clear outline of him in his underwear. He was already growing hard, enjoying the eyes on him. Lifting a leg, he placed a foot on the edge of the bed, undoing his sock garters and slipping the garments off. As he followed with the other, you leaned forward in Gladio’s hold, motioning with a finger for Ignis to join you on the bed.

Ignis nodded, his mouth parting with a heavier breath than before. He freed himself, removing his underwear in a graceful but much less languid pull down his long legs. The bed shifted as he climbed in, his hands already coming to your face, your hair. He wanted to touch you, but you were quick to take his hands in your own.

Gladio leaned forward, flush to your back again. He let go of you with an arm, lifting a hand to push your hair over one shoulder. You gasped lightly as his mouth met the tender skin of your neck, his teeth digging in and his tongue slick and hot. Your grip on Ignis’ hands loosened, and he pulled them away, sitting back because he’s realized why he couldn’t touch you yet.

He snapped the clasp of a glove, taking the tip of the middle finger between his teeth. Slowly removing it from his hand, his green eyes burned even hotter on yours than before. As Gladio slithered a hand underneath your shirt, caressing your side before cupping a breast, you took Ignis’ glasses off, sliding them away carefully. Gladio’s thumb grazed your nipple, his fingers meeting it to pull at the pert nub while his mouth continued its attention at your neck. He was moving downward, biting at the juncture between your neck and shoulder, each nip punctuated by a searing swipe of his tongue that soothed.

Once free of his gloves, Ignis took his glasses from you and leaned past you to place everything aside, atop Gladio’s book on the nightstand. You pulled him to you, impatient again, hands drawing his face close so you could finally kiss him. His lips were pliant against yours, striking up a familiar rhythm. His hands wandered low, touching your knees as he settled between your legs. Then his hands slid upward, over your thighs, eliciting a long sigh out of you that filtered into the kiss. The attention from them both was still a little overwhelming, but you were getting better at not falling apart too soon every time.

Ignis pulled at your shirt, deft hands slipping underneath and lifting it until you were prompted to raise your arms. The cooler air of your place kissed your bare skin, and he threw the shirt aside, a corner of his mouth curling upward with a smirk, his eyes finally falling to take you in with appreciation. Gladio’s large hand kept teasing at your breast, the other coming around to give the other just as much attention. You let out a shuddered breath, your skin slick and cold when he decided to pause his biting and sucking to lean forward a little and meet Ignis in a slow, wet kiss over your shoulder.

When they broke apart, Ignis’ hands slid over your thighs, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. He began to kiss down your collar, his tongue leaving a trail between your breasts. Gladio’s callouses made the action rough, your skin made sensitive. You trembled, arching back into Gladio’s chest. Ignis’ fingers caressed your inner thighs, then traced your wet heat. Your legs jerked slightly, knees attempting to come together, blocked by Ignis’ body between them.

You grabbed his wrist, holding his hand there. He leaned back to look at you, his face gently inquisitive. He curled his fingers, sliding the tip of his longest finger between the lips. Your breathing, already labored, picked up at the audacity of the small move. You gripped his wrist harder, deciding you’d punish him later somehow. For now, you had little else on your mind but what it felt like to have them pressing you between them in the most comforting, pleasureable embrace.

“Ignis, I want you to fuck me.” You touched his cheek with your free hand as you said it because you knew how important the small reassurances meant to him.

Gladio made a noise, impatient in your ear. He bit at your lobe, sucking and swirling his tongue at the space just behind it.

Letting go of Ignis’ wrist, you turned your head to meet Gladio’s mouth with your own, biting at his lower lip. His scruff scratched and tickled at your chin, and you giggled into the contact. Gladio’s hands squeezed your breasts harder, kneading them with rapt fervor. You broke the kiss with a heavy breath, arching because Ignis began to play in your wet heat again, his fingers swirling with motions that merely taunted.

You looked at Gladio through lidded eyes. “I want you to watch.”

Leaving your breasts, Gladio’s hands slid down your sides, grasping you tightly before letting go. You leaned forward, losing the heat of him as he shifted behind you. Falling back against the pillows, you looked up at him next to you, back resting against the headboard. His length was achingly hard, red and heavy in his lap. He slid a hand over it, and you moaned, Ignis’ attention at your core working in conjunction.

You looked at the other man, finding him split, his gaze switching between his fingers teasing you and Gladio slowly touching himself. Ignis’ hand left you, finding purchase under your thighs to move them comfortably. He leaned over you, the length of his cock sliding over you in a slick motion. It ached, left you wanting. You whined, taking a grip at one of Ignis’ forearms with mild urgency. Your body felt like it was overheated even with the loss of the furnace that was your other boyfriend.

Ignis filled you in one long shift of his body over yours. Your toes curled, your nails digging into his arm at the welcome invasion. He panted above you, sliding out until only the tip of him remained before entering you again. You moaned, turning your attention to Gladio, wanting to share the pleasure with him as Ignis began to rock in and out of you with searing, wet slaps of skin.

Your hand joined Gladio’s around his cock, the size of it alone a feast for your eyes, especially so close. He moaned deeply when you began to pump your smaller, smoother hand over him. He drew his own hand back to let you take over, and it twitched hard against your palm. You tried to match the pace that Ignis was driving into you, but it was hard to focus, hard to keep up with your body being taken progressively rougher. Ignis’ teeth sank into the place between your neck and shoulder where Gladio’s had been earlier. He slammed into you, one hand propping himself up, the other gripping tightly at your thigh, holding it in place against him as if he didn’t want to lose even that much intimacy in the act.

“Knees,” you said, letting go of Gladio’s length to rub his thigh with meaning. “On your knees, now.”

You licked your lips, watching through a haze of bliss as his momentary confusion at your request became understanding. Then he moved again, always willing to work with you because he was that incredible, that loving. He smoothed hair out of your sweaty face as you took him in hand again. You ran your hand over the length of it and used your grip on Ignis’ arm to turn just enough to take Gladio into your mouth. You’d done something _like_ this before, but not quite this. Each time with them had been something new so far, and you were learning as you went. That was part of the thrill. Part of what made every weekend spent with them so perfect and exciting.

Your hand left his cock, reaching up to grab the hand he was using to gently brush back your hair. You moved his hand to the back of your head, your tongue swirling around the head of him. You sucked hard, taking more of him in and pressing his hand into your head encouragingly. He read your intent, his fingers curling into your hair as he pushed himself deeper into your mouth. You fought a gag, the feeling going away when he drew himself out.

He was salty on your tongue, the musky smell of him accompanied by the barest taste of sweat and skin. You couldn’t quite tease at him like you would with a normal oral experience, your tongue more of a buffer while he slid in and out of your wet mouth. Your eyes began to water, the tip of him hitting the back of your throat. His fingers curled harder into your hair, driving himself into your mouth faster with every other thrust.

Above you, Ignis moaned breathily, as if suffering, as if this were becoming too much. You tightened around him, your legs around his waist and your heat around his cock. He slowed for a moment, not stopping but easing in and out of you at a gentler pace. His mouth left your neck, moving south to capture a peak of a breast, his tongue circling and his lips sucking.

Your entire body sang, overstimulated from every end. As Ignis picked up his pace once again, his teeth joining in the play on your breasts, you tightened around him again, harder this time. Your legs shook, your back arching. You cried out around Gladio’s cock, Ignis hitting the deepest part of you over and over. The light sting of Gladio’s hand in your hair only added to the intensity, saliva dripping down the corner of your mouth with how sloppy and quick he fucked your face.

You felt yourself building up to a high point, release just on the edge of your grasp. It coiled and burned at your core. For a moment, you were startled, tasting something saltier in your mouth, thick on your tongue as Gladio slowed, holding himself in you as he came. That sent you higher, and you swallowed what you could, your body quivering with a complete loss of control. His cock left your mouth, replaced a moment later by his own lips and fingers, brushing and kissing away the mess he’d left.

The soft touch of Gladio’s tongue against yours, coupled with the feeling of Ignis beginning to fill you with more than just his cock, had you coming undone. Your body quaked, your fingers digging into Ignis’ arm while your other hand clutched at Gladio’s shoulder. It shook its way out of you, the orgasm, consuming you completely. Gladio continued to kiss you while Ignis slowed to a stop, remaining inside so you could milk the last of him.

Your legs, locked around Ignis tightly, suddenly became jelly. They fell, loose and wobbly, to the bed. Ignis pulled out of you, and Gladio broke the kiss, both of them regaining themselves and giving you a moment to do the same. Breaths rocked out of you heavily, sweat covering your body. You reached for them both, each hand grabbing in a direction, fingers and palms meeting their own sweaty skin.

Ignis lay on the side opposite Gladio, who drew you both close, your back against his chest, Ignis flush to your front. This was where you felt safest. You evened out your breathing, the comedown passing in a quiet repetition of _I love you_ and a wayward _what’s for dinner?_

Ignis and Gladio were opposite sides of the same coin, and you were the constant spin, the turning point in their lives that kept them going. You loved being that for them and for what they brought into your life. Laying in their arms, knowing they’d have to leave once the weekend was over, that they’d return and remind you that they loved you all over again soon, you’d honestly never felt so safe or so certain of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm attempting to make time for social media, so you can find me on:  
> twitter at _areyouaroused_ (yes)  
> tumblr as _ohdaim_


End file.
